The Day His Music Died
by AS.1157
Summary: Oliver never thought he could love some one after the island but after his music ends up in the hospital he figures out that he could. Complete Olicity!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Its a Start

As he started down the stairs he wasn't surprised to see Felicity already typing away at her computer, every once and a while pushing her glasses up on her nose. He alway thought it was cute. Cute? He wasn't sure his head had been lately, Felicity is his girl friday and nothing more. Or was she? No, he's not allowed to think like that, not with the life he lives.

"What do you got on this guy?" Oliver said walking up behind Felicity. She jumps a little startled at Oliver's sudden comment.

"Liam Austin, multi-million dollar company making medical supplies and is making a new way to do drugs, inhalers, looks perfectly normal, except for the fact that, you know its giving them drugs and not medicine, which would be the reason I'm telling you this..." Slowly coming to a stop with her babbling she looks up to Oliver who is leaning a little to close for comfort, when Diggle unlocks the door and opens it making Oliver and Felicity both jump backwards with surprise. "Damn it, twice in one day!" Felicity shouts as Diggle makes it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry Felicity, got your message about Liam Austin, got a plan?" Diggle asked turning towards Oliver who looked at his feet finding a good strategy.

"We are going to start with the threat and see what happens. Get the blueprints for this place for me Felicity." Oliver says as he grabs his bow and his hood.

Austin Inc.

"Liam Austin, you have failed this city, you will shut down this drug operation before it poisons anymore of my city." Oliver says standing on top the desk of Liam who was crawled up on the ground.

"Ok, ok I'll shut it down just don't touch my family thats all I ask!" Liam cries out from on the floor. An arrow lands next to his head as he braces him self the Arrow disappears.

Sorry I know its short but its all i got for today, my sister just had her grad party and its like 1:30 in the morning and i still cant sleep but I am goingbto work on another chapter expected in the next couple days.

Thanks, and please review.

Lex3*.•


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the Unexpected Visitor

Oliver goes over to the glass cases and puts away his bow and hood then goes over to start a workout as Felicity typed at her computers and Diggle worked with Roy. " Guys I think you wanna take a look at this." Felicity says as she pulls up the video she found. A man in a black mask with a green Arctic Kat across the front the front stands with a struggling woman in his arms and a dead man with a green hood in the background.

"Well it looks like another "hood", you know what I do with fakes, i kill them and their love ones." He says as he snaps the woman's neck. Oliver feels Felicity flinch at the sound under his hand on her shoulder.

"Take this as a warning." The man says as he shuts off the camera.

"He calls him self the Arctic Kat, which I don't get cause its july and there is no snow and why take out fake hoods, like does he praise you and think you'll cherish him for his work... 3..2..1.." Felicity babbled as Oliver sat there waiting for her babbling to settle. "Sorry."

"Don't be. We need to find this guy before he kills more people." He says leaning back down to face the computer. "Can you pull up any more on him?"

"There is not much but his fake name and the place where he took the first video." She states smiling up at him.

"Good text me the address, lets go dig." Oliver says as he runs out the back passage.

Across the parking lot The Arctic Kat sat watching The Hood leave the building with Dig. He runs across the parking lot after the car leaves and pulls open and then fires 2 shots the the ceiling. Felicity ducks under her desk to hid herself trying to keep calm be failing due to the panic attack that is coming on. The Arctic Kat pulls Felicity out from under the table and grabs her by her hair and pulls her toward the nearest poll. "Stay still." Felicity starts to struggle as hard as she could. "I said STAY STILL!" He yells but Felicity doesn't listen so he hit her over the head with the butt of the gun and she goes out like a light.

Ok here it is i hope it is better then the last chapter, i feel like the last chapter was too busy so I tried my hardest to make it better I don't know. Tell me! Thanks, Lex*.•


	3. Chapter 3

div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;"Oliver looked around." No bodies, no camera, just the tv."/div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;"" Must be used to watch what he video tapes." Dig states looking at the DVD player with adapter hanging out. Where is his bodies and all of the equipment he used? div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;""Felicity there's nothing here. Do have any other way of tracking him?" He starts his walk toward the. "Felicity?" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;""Sorry she cant hear you at this moment but we were just leaving." The Arctic Kat says as he plays with Felicitys' hair while shes still out cold. div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;""Why are you going after her, i thought you only go after fakes?" Oliver asks getting more and more angry as he hears Arctic Kat talk about having Felicity.div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;""YOU ARE A FAKE! I am the real hood, i save this city day in and day out and you do what, stay here with your girl? No you dont deserve to wear the hood and get recognised for it. Now you will suffer with the rest of the fakes," he shot one bullet into air," now you will die." The Arctic Kat looks down on Felicity as he shuts off the com.div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;"Oliver flys out of the car and into the Foundry pulls one arrow and shoots but not in time to see Arctic Kat put 2 bullets in Felicity as he falls over dead."Noo!" Oliver yells running over to Felicitys' side. One to the thigh and one to the abdomen." She breathing, pulse is weak. Gaah i was to late, he lured us out and we took the bait." div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;""Theres nothing you could do Oliver, none of us saw this coming." Diggle says grabbing supplies to start to work on Felicity.div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;""No take her to the hospital, she needs real care." Oliver says still knelling over Felicity thinking about how its all his fault." I'm so sorry Felicity, I never meant for this to happen, i promised I'd protect you and i failed, I failed you. Im sorry." He says as he hears the sirens in the background he backs away and runs.div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;"2 hours laterdiv  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;"Oliver walked into the hospital to see Diggle already sitting in one of the waiting room chairs." Any news?" Oliver asked as he walks over to Diggle.div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;""No, still in surgery." Diggle said leaning over looking at his feet." Its not Your fault you know, none of this is your fault."div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;""I promised her I'd protect her a I didn't, i let her end up in the hospital. If she dies i don't know what I'm gonna do, I...I.." Oliver trails off trying to figure out what he wants to say. div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;""You love her. I can see it when you two look at each other, when watch her work you've got that look in your eyes." Diggle tells Oliver, he could see the expression on his face change.div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;""She has to make it." Oliver says turning toward Diggle.div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;""She will don't worry." Diggle tells him patting his shoulder as the doctor walks out of the double doors. "Whats the news doc?" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" "We stopped the internal bleeding unfortunately the bullet hit a lung and it collapsed during surgery, it has been repaired and its all about her recovery now." Doc stated div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;""Thanks doc." The doctor nodded and turned and walked back through the doors.div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;"Ok its a little longer then my last couple I hope. I have been writing chapters like crazy! Review:) div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;"Le*.•div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: '.HelveticaNeueUI'; font-size: 17px;" div 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys I think this my last one I don't know, its completely up to you so comment and if you guys have idea's plleeaaassee give them to me cause i will gladly use them! Thank and enjoy!

Oliver sits in a chair beside Felicity's bed side griping her hand and starts to fall asleep when he hears footsteps stop at the door and a light knock on it.

"Hi, sorry, i heard what happened and had to come down to see how she was." Quentin Lance says as he enters the room and sits in a seat on the opposite side of Felicity then Oliver. And looks up at the monitors to see if she was still living, he wasn't sure cause of how pale she looked in that hospital bed. It was scary, he has been in too many hospital rooms in the past year." The hood killed The Arctic Kat that took her. I cant imagine what is going through his mind at this moment." Quentin says looking at Felicity.

"Yeah, i never thought he was going to put her in danger or i would have done something about it. Gahh I feel so helpless!"

"No of this was your fault Oliver so don't even start to feel that way. I have to get back to work, I just wanted to stop by and see how she was doing. Oh and Oliver," Quentin says as he stops at the door," take care of her. She'll need someone." And with that Quentin left Oliver to think more then ever.

3 hours later he was still in the same chair and had only gotten up twice to go to the bath room, Thea came in once to bring him food and to try and get him to come home but he wasn't leaving her side. He wanted to be there when she woke up so he could apologise and try and make up for his injustice. He feel asleep a couple times to be woken up by Thea, Mora, Diggle, or Roy just checking in on both of them. A little past 3 p.m. Oliver woke to his hand being squeezed. His head jerked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"Felicity.." Oliver says trailing off to gather his words.

"Now I know that you blame yourself for this but I'm telling you right now if you dare say you sorry once I will kick you to Alaska, if I could kick you, but I don't have the strength to even give you a bruise.." Felicity stops to see Oliver staring at her intently. "What... Do I have something on my face?"

"No, your beautiful, absolutely stunning." Oliver says as Felicity's cheeks turn deep red. "I have to tell you something, I never realised till I saw that man shoot you and you laid there helpless, I.. It hit me so hard...I..I love you Felicity Smoak and it scares the hell out of me how close I was to loosing you, I never want me or you to go through that again and I understand if you don't love me or want to go out with me cause of the li.." He was about to say life when Felicity put both her hands up on his face and kiss him. He did't kiss back at first out of surprise but after a minute it quickly turned passionate. All of the love and longing pushed into one kiss and after what seemed like for ever they broke.

"Oliver I have been in danger since that day I found you in my car bleeding ordering me to take you to the Arrow-cave, and if dating you means a little bit more danger then oh well cause this," putting her hand on top of his," is what I want, so don't take it away from me.

"Ok." And with that they leaned in and kissed again with just as much passion.

Ok thats it I don't know if it's the end, it up to you guys and give me idea's cause I don't know what to do next.

Lex*.•


End file.
